A Real American Hero 163
|Synopsis1= In her cell inside The Pit, the Baroness is destroying everything she can which includes the video monitor camera. Duke, Stalker, Storm Shadow and Mainframe are monitoring and Duke calls for a complete lock down of The Pit when she breaks the camera. In Broca Beach, Cobra Commander is practicing his shooting abilities by aiming at targets of Joes, Destro is wondering where the Baroness has disappeared to and wants to mount an investigation to find her. Cobra Commander doesn't really care. Inside the Cobra Museum, Billy and Dr. Mindbender are walking past a display of Serpentor getting hit by Zartan's arrow with the Baroness tied to the front of the H.I.S.S. tank. Dr. Mindbender is very concerned with how much time Billy is spending being subjected to the Brainwave Scanner. Billy explains why he likes it so much. They walk to the Brainwave Scanner and Billy gets another session. At The Pit in Utah, Storm Shadow crawls out of drain pipe to sneak away, Scarlett is standing at the exit waiting, she tells him if he needs help that he should call her. Spirit arrives behind him and drops a bag with a change of clothing and money that is a collection from many members of the team. Storm Shadow is completely surprised and promises never to under estimate their character again. Billy has finished his latest session and Dr. Mindbender helps him out of the room. Snake-Eyes drops down from the ceiling and plugs himself into the Brainwave Scanner. :''In Snake-Eyes' vision, he is walking along a road in his traditional black uniform. Off to his right the Huey helicopter from his Vietnam experience is flying around. He walks into a burning Arashikage Ninja complex there are numerous dead Red Ninja Clan bodies in the courtyard. He enters the area where the Hard Master was killed, he sees the arrow that killed the Hard Master still stuck in the tree. It is all on fire. He turns and walks out. :Again, walking down the road, he sees a black car come speeding at him, it swerves around him into the other lane and smashes into another car in the incoming lane. Now in his Vietnam uniform he reaches for the other car. It flips over him, inside he sees his twin sister Teri's fear before she dies. Her picture is stuck in Snake-Eyes' hat. Then the car explodes. :The black car damaged but now driven by Dr. Venom attacks Snake-Eyes, who is still in his Vietnam era uniform but with an out-of-place sword on his back. Snake-Eyes jumps up over the speeding car and stabs his sword down into the driver's seat through the roof. When he lands he is in his traditional black uniform. He runs over to the car and sees the front seat is empty. Zartan and Destro have tracked down where the Baroness got in an accident with the G.I. Joe team and was captured. Destro begins a plan of attack on The Pit with Zartan as the leader of the small squad. In the Baroness' cell, Mainframe is fixing the monitor, as Lady Jaye and Psyche-Out talk about why the Baroness would destroy her room. And Stalker questions Duke on his reason for bringing the Baroness into The Pit. Duke wants to make sure she doesn't escape and tells Stalker that Storm Shadow has gone on a mission to retrieve Snake-Eyes. Back in the Cobra museum, Cobra Commander and Billy are looking at an exhibit of an Indian killing General Custer. Billy talking about how he wants to rescue the Baroness because he doesn't want any secrets taken out of the Baroness, especially regarding the Brainwave Scanner. In the middle of talking, he has an attack and rushes off to the Brainwave Scanner. Billy rushes into the room to see Snake-Eyes sitting in the chair and on the display screen it shows Snake-Eyes unlocking the door to the actual system programming of the Brainwave Scanner. The digital version of Dr. Venom sees Snake-Eyes walk in the door. He screams "NNOOOOO" |Appearing1= Featured Characters |MemorableQuotes1= |Errors1= |ItemsOfNote1=* "Instauration" means the action of restoring or renewing something. |RealWorldRefs1=* Woodsy the Owl appears on a poster in Broca Beach. * Prizes in the shooting gallery include Teletubbies. * One of the displays in the Cobra wax museum is the Battle of the Little Bighorn. G.I. Joe references * One of the displays in the wax museum shows Serpentor about to be hit by an arrow. |Footnotes= }} Category:Broca Beach/Appearances Category:Brainwave Scanner/Appearances